Fool
by Angel of Mercy '96
Summary: A hunting trip in the rocky Archen landscape takes a turn for the worse. Peter and Edmund must make a bold and foolish decision in order to get out of their predicament. However, foolishness can be mistaken for bravery. Second oneshot out of a twenty five word challenge.


Hello again! I have a new story for my challenge. I don't want to give anything away so I am going to keep this author's note short (plus, its 1am and I'm tired).

I don't own anything unless its a character you have never heard of before.

7/30/13 - I would like to thank a guest reviewer (Lady Hannah?) and lost-in-elysium for their grammar correction findings. I always appreciate them.

Enjoy!

2. Fool

* * *

"Ed? Ed! Come on Ed!" Peter whispered. They were harsh and very terrified for the health of his young brother. He had taken a full blow from a Calormene horse's back hooves. Peter almost got himself killed by slave traders as he struggled to carry Edmund rather than let them leave him for dead.

"Please Eddy, I know you're alive. Just wake up. Oh Aslan!"

The question caused quite a dispute even with the slave traders. They knew Peter was not going to desert him unless they killed them, and the business minded of them would rather not return empty handed and at a loss. So, they let the young man carry his wounded brother.

The High King, mistaken from a roaming Archen hunter, was now fully sobbing as he stroked his little brother's hair. He felt immensely guilty— it had been his idea to go hunting. They had worn only light shirts and no armor because of the desert heat that wafted up into Archenland's rocky border. Those rocks among which they had so blithely roamed the day before were becoming dimmer and dimmer as time wore on. In a day's time they would become mere shadows on the far horizon. Peter hoped that since they had not returned to Anvard, King Lune would begin to search. They were not too far out, just close enough that if someone stood on top of one of the peaks looking out into the desert they would see the camp from there. He prayed to Aslan that would be the case.

"He will wake in his own time." Peter heard a voice come from the darkness. He turned to see a man a few years older than him. The Archenlander was tied with rope and held an expression of pity for the duo.

Peter could only nod, he was too choked up with worry to say anything. The Archenlander could see the tears rolling down the young man's face.

"I know you're terrified. I was afraid too when they took me a week ago. There is no judgment here." Peter appreciated the Archenlander's words. He understood his fear and loss. It was all he needed in this time of uncertainty. Peter had hope, but it was dwindling with Edmund's health.

"What's your name?" asked the Archenlander.

"Pytel and my brother's name is Edim," sniffled Peter, knowing if he revealed he was the High King of Narnia and the Calormens were listening, both Edmund and his own fate would be sealed. To the Tisroc, the capture of the Narnian kings would allow the conquest for which he hungered. However, he had to make their names close enough to their real ones in case either Edmund or himself accidentally say the wrong one.

"Pytel, my name is Lyen. I never wish to cause you grief, so please hear my words with no offense," said Lyen carefully speaking to the emotionally distraught boy.

Peter nodded once more as he tried to wipe his tears with his tied hands. They were already red from exhaustion but his grief was not helping any matters.

"How did your brother get into this state?" Lyen asked.

"A horse kicked him," explained Peter slimply.

Lyen fought back the overwhelming pity himself. "Your brother is in much pain."

"I know," Peter, sobbed as he watched his brother take a painful breath. The expression Edmund held on his face was one of agony. There was no blood, but a large purple mass on the side of his forehead said it all.

"Pytel, if your brother does not wake it is best to take him out of his misery. I know you love your brother, but if you love him dearly, you will let him go. You want the best for him." Lyen never wished to say these things when everything was uncertain. Although, he knew the younger brother was in pain and Lyen knew there was nothing they could do to help them. It was the most humane way for him.

"No, he will wake up. He has been through worse." His own words were the only thing he had to hold on to for hope. Edmund has made it through that he believe were worse things. However, a head injury was untraveled waters for him. He did not know how Edmund actually was because he was not awake. Furthermore, Peter would not be able to let him go like this— not in the hands, Peter knew Edmund disliked the most. That the Calormenes who would hunt for Archenlanders who wondered a bit too close to the disputed border appalled him. They would be considered to be in the laws of Calormen if they were even believed to have crossed into that country by a single inch. To solve this problem was one of the main priorities for Narnia, and its importance was realized in horribly stark relief.

Suddenly, in the moment of Peter hoping and praying to the Great Lion, Edmund woke, squinting in the minimal light. Peter gasped, seeing the only sight he wished in the entire world to see, but then it was cut off by a terrible moan. The slave traders had not tied up Edmund since they believed he was dying. However, Peter was and he struggled to free himself from the bonds. He could see his baby brother curl up and hold his head in pain. Edmund moaned once more, as tears began to well into his barely open eyes. Peter could see that his right eye was red. He assumed that is must have been from the hit that was just above that eye.

Peter began to break into a sweat as he struggled with his ropes. He was determined to get free. As he started to make his wrist bleed, his left hand slipped free. With taking no time to celebrate his freedom, he took Edmund into his arms. Shushing him and rocking him.

"No, no, no, stop moving it hurts!" Edmund pleaded. Peter stopped that instant. Lyen and Peter looked around frantically hoping the Calormen did not hear him.

"Where are we?" whimpered Edmund in question.

Peter bit his lip. He had no idea what happened. "We got captured by Calormen slave traders. Just go with what Lyen and I have to say and do. But I believe you just need to play almost dead for me."

"Why?"

"Because you got kicked by a horse and they were going to leave you there, and I wasn't going to let that happen," whispered Peter tears running down his cheeks once again.

"I'm sorry," murmured Edmund still holding his head. It seemed to make his massive headache less painful.

"No, I was the one who wanted to venture out into these parts," Peter returned.

"We have to find a way out," Edmund suggested. "Once we get close to someplace nearby civilization we will have no chance."

Peter looked to Lyen, looking bewildered for a moment and then thoughtful. "There are only three of them."

"And three of us, it's a fair fight." Edmund still holding a painful expression on his face, now held a determined one. However, he had never felt this ill from a hit before with the ever-present urge to become sick. He knew it was only a matter of time to when he really needed Lucy.

"All right, I can get you two free. I am already free myself." Edmund looked at Peter to see he was unbound. He smiled; it was one challenge already completely with a success.

"Pytel, shush." Lyen heard movement in the dark. Then there was the flicker of a torch. Peter struggled to rebind himself; knowing it would be near impossible to be in time he laid on his hands and pretended to be asleep. Edmund did the same knowing the slave traders assumed he was almost dead.

Lyen watched the Calormen walk past them. They were checking to see their bounty was behaving. It was a short time, but Peter and Edmund laid still longer in order to be safe from being caught. As the three heard the Calormenes come to be otherwise occupied, they continued planning.

"How did we end up here anyway?" questioned Edmund.

Peter thought for a moment. It was something he could not remember much himself. "We were off our horses getting water and they ambushed us."

"Same," Lyen added with an emotionless tone in his voice.

"You tripped and one of their horses kicked you. I tried to get you up but they had an advantage. They were going to abandon you and I didn't know at the time if you were ever going to wake up," Peter continued gravely. It was a regretful experience, and he would have preferred to focus his energies on escape. For now, though, not even Lyen could know their identities.

"We will get out of this. All we need to do is wait for them to fall asleep. Then, since Peter can untie us we will slip out and hide in the mountain at dawn." Edmund was hopeful knowing this would be a trifling task compared to the challenges they had accomplished.

"Edim, the ropes go all the way through to their tent and connect with a bell," Lyen cautioned.

Peter nodded looking toward their capturer's tent. He then looked to Edmund who did not acknowledge. The expression on his face went blank making Peter's concern grow. Edmund seemed to be looking through his brother.

"Ed?" Peter called hoping to get Edmund to snap out of his trance.

Edmund blank and looked around, "Where are we? What happened?" Peter bit his lips, as he heard Edmund's slurred speech. He was starting to take a turn for the worse. They needed to get away and back to Anvard where Lucy was visiting.

"Ed how do you feel?" asked Peter.

Edmund rubbed his head, not even realizing Peter was speaking.

"Edim, how do you feel?" Lyen asked, growing concerned himself.

The Just King finally took a deep breath and exhaled, speaking with a trifle of irritation, "Like I was kicked by a horse."

Peter and Lyen looked at each other. Then Lyen commented, "I think we may have to slip out of here carrying him. He needs a healer."

Peter nodded and looked to Edmund again. He then realized his brother was not moving.

"I'll have to carry him," added Peter solemnly.

Suddenly, the most nerve racking happened. As Lyen was about to speak, a loud moan came from Edmund. Peter unbound himself once more and rushed to Edmund's side. His little brother was convulsing violently. His neck was curled painfully to the side as Edmund whimpered. Peter and the Archen hunter had never seen either human or beast act in the way Edmund had.

"Put something in his mouth to keep him quiet! They are coming." Lyen frantically cautioned. Peter rushed back and rebound himself, still keeping close to his trembling brother. As the torchlight started to illuminate the area, it seemed to make Edmund worse. He moaned loudly again and continued to convulse irregularly. Peter prayed silently to Aslan for Edmund to stop and to become better. He did not know what the slave traders would do to his very sick brother.

The Calormenes looked at each other. They were armed with scimitars and curved daggers. The eldest, whose beard was cut in an odd Calormen fashion, gave the younger, at his left, one of the glimming daggers he was armed with.

"You have brought me troubles, you dog. I cannot bring something controlled by a demon into sale. I would lose my fortune," the slave trader said in a angered tone. At the elder's motion, the younger cut Peter's binds and handed him the dagger. "Kill him or I kill you both."

Peter's heard leaped out of his chest. Another tidal wave of fear rushed through the High King. He took the knife, hands shaking already from Edmund's episode. He looked at Edmund who whimpered, almost as if he was in pain, before his seizure subsided. He did not wake, and his young brother laid lifeless before him as Peter slowly and shakily put the blade to his brother's throat.

He couldn't. He would rather die in the hands of Calormenes than take his brother's life. He would not live being the Just King's assassin. The thought of him making a scratch on Edmund's throat made him shudder. This was Edmund, a young man who overcame great struggles of life and became a wise and just King. A brother who was always at his side either in battle or dance. He was Peter's best friend and one for whom he would give his own life.

However, he had a duty. The High King had a duty and to be lost forever might end the Golden Age of Narnia. The Calormenes would take advantage of Narnia's weakness and invade just as the news surfaced. If they both died Narnia could be doomed. He had sworn to Aslan he would lead Narnia— it was his duty. Peter knew Edmund would rather be killed than watch Narnia be taken.

"Oh Aslan, please give me strength. Give me courage. I know I have made a mistake. Give Edmund peace from his pain," Peter prayed not caring that the Calormenes above where chuckling. Then Peter looked to Lyen who watched silently. He gave Peter a small wink and a nod knowing there was another option that was right in front of them.

It was the Calormenes' mistake.

Peter looked at the Calormenes again who stood there and were growing impatient. He noticed, they had no weapons drawn. Peter knew there was a new plan coming align in that very moment. Peter had a dagger and was freed.

"I am not a fool." Peter threw the blade at the first Calormenes' chest. With a surprised exhale his fell to the ground. Peter took the knife out of the slave traders chest and freed Lyen, however the other two Calormenes had their weapons drawn now. He gave the dagger to Lyen and with either foolishness or bravery leapt at the other Calormene. The two wrestled violently on the sandy ground. Lyen dodged many potentially deadly slashes from the third Calormenes scimitar. Then with nimbleness, Lyen flipped and managed to be in a good position to stab the criminal in the back, so he took that chance. As the third laid limp Lyen came to help Peter however, in that second he almost drove in to help, Peter with all his strength punched the slave trader in the throat. There was a sharp and hair-standing snap. The battle was over.

Lyen stood in shock of what he had seen. The person before him was not any ordinary Archenlander who lived in the mountains. This young man was trained. Lyen asked in between wearied breaths, "Who really are you? A solider? Indeed, you look familiar however now that I come to think of it. You look like the High King of Narnia. I watched him come in at a parade once while I traveled to Anvard a few years ago. Why could it be that you bear such resemblance," a slight suspicion colored the man's voice.

"It is because I am." The High King stood wiping his face off with his sleeve. "We were hunting in the mountains. I had decided to spend time with my brother outside since we usually do not have that option. They thought it was safe for us to travel out, but only if we stayed far from Calormen's border. Somehow we lost our way and ended up being ambushed."

"This means, your brother, the Just King, is dying?" asked Lyen still shocked by the turn of events.

Peter nodded as he scooped his lanky brother up from the sand. "We need to get to Anvard where my royal sister Queen Lucy shall be. She has cordial that will heal him."

"Their horses, we can take their horses," suggested Lyen eagerly as he walked towards the tied animals. Peter and Edmund's horses ran away during the ambush.

Peter moved to the horses. They were saddled and ready for next morning's travels to sale. "Can you help me a little Lyen?" asked Peter knowing he could not get on the horse still holding on to Edmund.

"Of course, your majesty," said Lyen willingly.

"There's no need to call me that. Rank matters little between those who share such experiences as we have shared." Peter gave Edmund to Lyen for a moment as he mounted and steadied the horse. Then the High King took Edmund and sat him in front of him, making it easy to put an arm around him to keep him secure. He could feel his brother's chest raise and fall softly; giving Peter a sense of hope that Edmund would be all right. He knew, though, and drew comfort from knowing that in his brother's present unconscious state he could not feel the pain in his head.

Lyen mounted and they were off at a quick trot. They rode through the night, relieved they were out of the hands of the slave traders. However, Peter could not get the picture out of his mind of himself holding a knife at his wounded brother's throat. The convulsions Edmund had also worried him as well. He did not know what it did to him physically. However, as he thought about it, his seizures actually gave them a way out. It was a very risky one, but Peter thanked Aslan for his guidance and giving him the strength and wisdom to escape.

The Archenlander looked at the two brothers. He saw their youth and the strength of their bond, the High King was never going to desert his brother, and he believed the Just King would do the same. However, he wondered something. He knew from stories they were fierce warriors trained by skilled centaurs. So how did they end up in the hands of amateur slave traders? He wished to ask but did not want to offend Peter.

The High King saw Lyen thoughtful gaze. "What is on your mind?" he asked.

Lyen took a moment to think of a way to work his question. "How exactly did you fall in their hands? You were hunting."

"When we were ambushed are horses bolted. Our weapons were on their saddles. Then Edmund was kicked by one of their horses. He was out cold and they surrounded me. I knew it would be better to just go with them then trying to fight and risk both our lives the first time. However, they were going to leave him there for dead so I refused to go without him. After a long argument they let me carry him to their camp." Peter kept his head down looking his brother's dirty hands that lay limp on his legs. It was the worst he had ever put his brother through.

"It was an accident, my King. You had no intentions of that happening to you. Everything was unfortunate but we made it out alive. I want to thank you personally for your strength and skill. You have saved me and my family," Lyen graciously assured him.

Peter could only nod, lost in thought of what happened and what to do now. Of course they needed to get to Anvard as soon as they could for Edmund's sake, but Edmund would not be one to leave the circumstance as a fruitless detour in their lives. He would want something done about this trafficking of Archenlanders. It was something they had tried to stop especially on the islands; however, even with strict laws and searching of cargo on ships there still was a steady flow of human life being sold as if they were dumb animals. They would treat their own animals better than their slaves in some cases, he had heard.

"There weren't always slave traders kidnapping people where you lived?" Peter asked momentarily.

Lyen sighed, "No, but ever since trading close to sea has become difficult for them they moved out here and thrived. They heed no laws. Lune has set a border of Archenland the declare any land that was not flat or sandy beyond the desert was Archenland territory, but Calormen thinks it owns the foothills. I appreciate the effort of negotiating with the Calormenes to implement anti-smuggling and trafficking laws—and effort which, I believe, your brother lead."

"He did, and though it was not exactly what he had planned, it was something. He only wished to see Archenland live without fear," added Peter.

"It is well done and intentioned, but not enforced. I understand you are trying to get the law enforce without causing a war."

"I believe I have something in mind. I'll have to discuss it with Edmund, my court, and King Lune."

"Do you mind if I hear?" asked Lyen.

"Of course not. The slave traders are usually bandits, already in trouble with Calormen's laws. They come in groups always less than ten. I believe that instead of disputing this with the Tisroc we should handle the issue on the defense; we should arm and train Archenlanders who are most at risk of being abducted. The Calormenes who trespassed will be dealt with by Archen law, and the Tisroc cannot dispute them without risking open war."

Lyen nodded. "I believe that would help, High King Peter. I had fought myself but I was just outnumbered and only had a small knife."

"I will truthfully tell you, Lyen it may take a while to have everything settled. We will plan as swiftly as possible, however traveling and rallying troops that will train the villagers may take some time. Not too much, though, you have my word."

"I know everyone will appreciate your efforts," said Lyen.

Peter nodded. He rubbed his brother's shoulder as they continued to ride in silence, thanking Aslan for allowing them to be free and for giving them the opportunity to help stop a great evil.

* * *

As dawn approached, they could see Anvard's red brick towers. Edmund was still was in a deep slumber but was stable. They pushed their horses onward at a faster pace, wanting to get there as soon as they could. Then as the ride on the horse became rougher, Edmund stirred. His head was still pounding and the bumps of the horses gait was making it worse.

"Peter, slow down, my head," whimpered Edmund. Peter slowed the horse and looked at Edmund, happy to see him awake.

"Where almost there, you're going to get help. Hang in there Ed," assured Peter.

"What happened?"

It was a question Peter did not want to hear from Edmund— he was not getting any better.

"That's not important right now Ed. Try not to think much," said Peter.

It was the longest portion of their ride, they assumed. They could see Avenard getting closer, but it was still a distance out. If it was not for the hills and valleys they would have arrived sooner.

As they made it to the castle's gate, all three dismounted. Edmund refused any help in walking as they made it into the courtyard. However, Peter's worst nightmare happened yet again. Edmund fell and began to convulse. Guards ran to help the Kings of Narnia in concern and shock of the Just King's state.

"Someone please get Queen Lucy and a court healer!" Ordered Peter, keeling before his brother and supporting him. There was nothing else he knew he could do to help him.

Edmund had stopped seizing as Lucy ran towards them cordial in hand followed by the court healer. She was not frantic, but still very concerned. She and King Lune were already making plans for a search party. Thankfully, they did not have to send them out to find them. However, she could see Edmund laying on the red cobblestone lifeless. She had many questions on her mind about the reason why Edmund was in such a state.

"What happened?" Lucy knelt beside her brothers, her eyes wide with concern.

Peter now at the side of their unconscious brother tried to explain. "He got kicked by a horse and I have no idea what causes this."

"He shakes and moans. This is the second time he has done it," added Lyen.

Lucy uncorked the cordial and let two drops fall into Edmund's mouth without asking any other questions. After a few moments, Edmund woke silently. He looked around confused; stopping to gaze at his brother's relieved face.

"It's finished? We are back now?" asked Edmund.

Peter nodded as another sigh of relief came from him. He remembered when he was lucid at the camp.

"Thanks Pete." Edmund smiled slowly raising from the ground. They had made it out of the camp.

"Peter, do you mind telling me what all happened? Why did Edmund get kicked by a horse? Why are your wrists bloody?" asked Lucy.

Peter kicked at a pebble trying to find a way to explain. It was better to explain inside he believed knowing it was going to be a long story. "I can explain inside. We can talk about it during breakfast. I would like to invite my friend Lyen to join as well."

By the end of a month the kings had begun to tackle the problem of human trafficking on the Archen-Calormene border. In the years that followed, the story of the Narnian kings' eventful hunting trip became immortalized in song as the beginning of the end of Archenland's slaving troubles. As the years gave way to decades and Narnia's kings and queens faded into the depths of memory, still the villagers and settlers of the Archen frontier would look up to their mantle to see a bright sword or well-loved longbow hanging proudly, the heirlooms of the Golden Age.

* * *

I would like to thank Lady of Stormness Mountain for her amazing editing job. She had took time out of a stressful schedule for my crazy writing.

Thanks for reading!

If there is a good response for this oneshot I may continue on with this idea. So please review!


End file.
